dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imparja Interactive Television
The Imparja Interactive Television '''(or the '''Imparja Choosing Channel internally or for terrestrial subscribers) is the sole television network in the Kingdom of Aschsenland. Info The IIT is like some YouTube or Twitch livestream with the live chat feature in it. Its 'interactive television' feature is taken literally - aside from the teletext in the evening it has the ability to host custom programmes in a subscriber's set-top (only for Sierra Telecom subscribers) or the ability to request programmes (for terrestrial and satellite). Scheduling Without customisation the standard Sierra Telecom IIT network has the following programming: As you can see, porn is literally legal in the kingdom. However, it needs to be only from a customisation by a set-top's owner or else the sole 9PM weekend pornography block will be replaced by a normal programme rated 18 or R18. Popular shows and films For the complete listing, see List of shows aired in the IIT. Some shows were aired by default in the network. These default shows and films are the most popular shows requested by audiences through a yearly survey. Here are some of the following: Battle for Dream Island (2010) The only object show in the network, it features 20 (now 64 in the fourth season) animate inanimates trying to compete for Dream Island (or another battle for said island in season 4). The third season of this show was incredibly short, with only one episode. In fact, this episode, named Welcome Back!, was considered as S2E6, even if the episode itself says otherwise. In a similar vein, season four was reordered to season 3. SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) You know why. My Little Pony (6th generation) The kingdom was swarmed with bronies so this was added into the catalogue. It was even revealed that the government itself was full with bronies. It was also added because the government wanted to mock the sheer girliness of the programme - for example, having a princess as the highest form of ranking for a region (it should be at least duchess) (e.g. Princess Celestia should be either Princess Celestia, Duchess of Equestria or just be called the Queen of Canterlot). Meme Man (YouTube genre of videos, 2018) This is a collection of surreal videos containing Meme Man, a profile pic of a 3D generated image of a man. The mere ugliness was the reason of its admittance. Egg Facts (YouTube series of '' Facts'' videos by Timontainment, 2018) In a similar vein these fact videos were a series on YouTube and were also considered part of the surreal Meme Man videos so they were included. Guiding Light (1940s) One of the longest-running American soap advertisements. Asobi Asobase (201?) An anime mocking American culture by having some Japanese-American student in a Japanese school. It is about three female students in a girl's school having some crap together. It is also known for its random meme-potential scenes (e.g. the 'My arse is destroyed!' part) and courageous voice acting. It is also now held under review by numerous IIT critics to be part of the Choice Awards this 2020 for having lesbian content in the anime - something that makes Aschsenes happy because they know that they were somehow acknowledging the gays in non-mixed schools. Your Name (2018?) A film that has gained popularity over the last year. It is about a boy and a girl that both have the ability to switch between bodies trying to stop the girl's city from being punched by a meteor that broke off of a larger shooting star. The government and censorship board went crazy over this film and so added it into the list. Star v. the Forces of Evil (2016?) Obviously because there was Star in it. Doubutsu no Mori (2005) A film based off of the first rendition of Animal Crossing. Added because of, well, Isabelle, which is an Animal Crossing character since 2012 and has her own cult following greater than Tom Nook's.Category:Fictional television channels Category:Aschsenland Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014